What Happened to Nea?
by Kangaroobeedoodle
Summary: Kurt, alias NightCrawler and Ororo, alias Storm lost their daughter Nea when she was two. They've found her while imprisoned by a corrupt scientist. Now that they've finally found her, will they loose her again or will they be united at last? Please R&R!
1. Nea?

Disclaimer:

All X-men belong to marvel. Chane, Kiesha, Kris, Theresia all belong to MeadowLark4491. All other characters so far blong to me, please do not use my characters or MedowLark4491's characters without our permission. Thank you!

* * *

The images flooded into Kurt Wagner's mind as he dreamed. _" Mommy! Daddy!" came the scream. He couldn't find her! The explosion, who had caused it? His daughter had dissapeared! Where was she? "Nea!" he yelled, "Nea where are you?" This time the reply was faint and full of pain. It also seemed ... older. "Daddy help me!" _Then everything began to fade. 

Kurt's eyes snapped open the cries still echoing in his mind, "Nea," he murmured quietly. Had it been 13 years? Where was she? Dead, he supposed. He shuddered to remember that awful day. After he lay there awhile he realized that sleep was impossible. He looked across the bed, Storm was not there. He wondered where she was. He got up and went to the library. Maybe he could find peace there. He sighed as he entered.

"Kurt?" He looked up, it was Ororo.

"I vas vondering vhere you vere," said Kurt.

"I couldn't sleep." said Ororo, "I had a dream about..."

"Nea?" asked Kurt.

"How did you know?"

"Because zat is vat I dreamed about."

"Oh Kurt what do we do?"

"I don't know, Liebling"

The next morning Shara came into the Library for some early studying, which she hated, but her procrastination forced her to do. She quickly spotted Mr. and Mrs. Wagner asleep on one of the Libraries couches. To amuse herself and to keep them from further embarrassment, though mostly for her amusement, she went over to Mr. Wagner and poked him in the arm.

He snapped awake, "_Was_! Shara what are you- oh," he stopped, remembering where he was.

"You might wanna get up, Mr. Wagner, I'm not the only procrastinator who has to come down to the library this morning and work on history project _you_ gave us.." She left them to contemplate the night's events and head up to there room to prepare for the day.

While Shara stared boredly at the history book. Chane, one of Mr. Wagner's kids, came in the door. Chane was an image of his father with short blue fur, a spaded tail, only three toes on each foot and only three fingers on each hand. The only visible difference was that Chane's eyes were blue instead of his father's yellow. He went over to the history section and found, by glancing over at Shara, that she had the last copy of the book he was looking for. He walked over to her, "Hey Shara-?"

Shara jumped, not having noticed him enter.

"Oh hi Chane! Did you wait until the last minute to do your dad's history assignment too?" Chane nodded, "Here," she slid the book over to him. Then Shara pretended to fall asleep on the table, and moaned, "Sooooooooooooooo booooooooooooooring!" Chane laughed not being a big history fan either. "By the way..." Shara suddenly popped up. "I found your parents sleeping in here this morning!"

"What!" asked Chane, looking up from the history book.

"They were sleeping here in the Library! Do you know why?"

"No..."

The door opened and another person entered the library. He was tall, though his most distinguishing feature was his white hair.

"Are you working on Mr. Wagner's project, too... Brandon, that's your name, right?" asked Shara.

"Yeah, umm, no. I finished the project..." he stopped. He decided,because of the annoyed glare he received from Shara, that it would not be best to continue.

"What do you do again?" asked Shara. Glad to be off the former topic, Brandon replied, "I have superhuman speed, I can phase through walls and I create a white electricity."

"Don't you have a twin?" asked Shara.

"Yeah, she does everything except for the superhuman speed, and her electricity is black."

"What are you doing in here?" asked Shara, being her nosy self.

"Mrs. Wagner is making me do an extra credit science report. She says a C+ isn't good enough." grumbled Brandon. "_I think_ it's because I blew up one of the chemicals we were working with..."

Shara laughed. Peeking over Chane's shoulder, she scribbled down a few more notes and got up. "Well, I'm done with my notes. See ya guys later."

Brandon went to find a book. Awhile later he came back and sat across the table from Chane.

"Whats your report about?" asked Chane, having a passion for science.

"Electricity." The other boy replied glumly. Chane chuckled and went back to his work.

* * *

Meanwhile in a secret government Laboratory

* * *

"So, my little mutant, how much do you remember of your parents?" asked a tall man in a white lab coat. He had thinning black hair and piercing green eyes. When the mutant girl did not respond he laughed, "I _know_ you have a better memory than that!" 

"So what, Widlong?" she spat at him. "Why do you care?" She hated that man. He had been one the people who had taken her from her parents. He was the one who had kept her a prisoner her whole life. He was also the one who constantly plagued her with her parents' memories. She actually remembered them quite well, she had a very good memory. She recalled distinct characteristics about them though she had been separated from them at two years old. She remembered that her father had blue fur, smelled of brimstone, and had a tail. Her mother, she remembered, had long white hair, and could control the weather. None of this she told the man.

He just stared at her, stunned by her sudden ferocity. He studied her white, purple tinted hair, her purple eyes and her large white wings. Nea closed her eyes and tried to remember her parents, but nothing came. She could only barely hear the man's taunting, she had gotten better a tuning him out. Suddenly he slapped her, "I was talking to you, Nea, and that is no way to speak to me!"

* * *

Mr. Wagner's students noticed that he wasn't all there in class that day. His four kids; Chane and Kiesha, who were twins, and Kris and Thereisa (called TJ), who were also twins; thought that their father looked as if he had something troubling his mind. Before lunch Kris, Kurt's oldest son, stopped by his dad's room. 

"Dad?" he called as he entered the classroom.

"Hmm?" answered his Kurt from his desk. There was a stack of papers on it but that was not what he was looking at. He was looking at a picture.

"Dad, are you alright?"

"I'm fi-" Kris stopped him with a worried look.

"Dad, you've been acting weird, even TJ thought so! And you know how little she notices about what other people are feeling."

"Do you remember... Nea?" he asked softly. "She was your younger sister, she disappeared when when you were about four."

"Vaguely, didn't she have wings?"

"_Ja_."

"In that case, yes." He paused and studied his Dad's face, "You've been thinking about her haven't you?"

"Both your mother and I had a dream about her last night." He sighed, "You should get to lunch. I need to grade these papers."

Kris slowly left the room glancing worriedly back at his dad. He still wasn't grading papers. He was still staring at the picture. _It must be of Nea,_ thought Kris as he left the room.

"_Mein Gott warum_?" asked the teleporter as he stared at the picture.

After dinner that evening, Storm went up to the room she shared with her husband. She found Kurt sitting on the bed deep in thought.

"Kurt, I didn't see you at dinner."

"Sorry I vas thinking."

"About Nea?"

"...Yes."

"Lets go for a walk, you need the fresh air."

They went to one of the local parks. The light was dimming and as they walked they were unaware that they were being watched.

"Ororo, I can't take my mind off her," said Nightcrawler suddenly breaking the silence. "She's the second one."

"I know, Kurt. I feel the same way."

"Vhy does it all have to happen this vay?" asked Kurt as he looked up at the sky. Ororo was silent. Suddenly Ororo cried out, Kurt spun around. She was gone!

"ORORO!" he called out in panic. He heard something behind him and before he could do anything he felt a blow to the back of his head and everything went black.

When the teleporter awoke his head ached. He tried to feel his head but realized that he was strapped to metal table that was some how tilted at an angle so that he was upright. As he looked around he saw his wife. She was strapped down the same way. They both had inhibitor collars on. "Ororo." he whispered, "Ororo." She looked sideways at him. Kurt bit his lip, she had a gash in her forehead. "Are you alright?"

"I've been better, you?"

"Same as you."

"Ah, you're awake," came a voice from behind some equipment. A man stepped forward, he was tall and slender. He was wearing a white lab coat and had a clipboard in his hand. "I am Professor Widlong."

"What do you want with us?" asked Kurt.

"Oh me, actually I wanted to show you something."

"You've got a nice way of doing it."

"Well you see I knew you wouldn't come on your own and I thought I'd do a few... tests." He said the last part with an evil grin. "First things first, there is someone I would like you to meet. I believe you lost her 13 years ago, well that was partly my doing." Widlong laughed. "You don't believe me do you, well I can prove it." He pushed a button and a cage came out of the wall. There was a girl in the cage. She looked roughly 15, she had purple tinted hair, wings, and as she looked up they saw her soft purple eyes. They knew immediately it was Nea. Widlong smiled. "And just to clear up any doubts, I'm proving it through a DNA test."

Kurt and Ororo stared at their daughter, they didn't need the DNA results to know it was her. Nea felt the same, she knew it was them, but there was nothing she could do. She gazed at her parents longingly but looked down as she felt tears come to her eyes. Widlong came back with the results and showed them winningly. "Now what to do with you, do you know how long I've been waiting for this? It took me forever to convince the rest of the staff to let me have her and now I have all three of you-"

"Why?" interrupted Storm.

"Why? It's because I am a scientist and thats what I do."

"You're a sadistic monster," growled Nea, her voice full of hate.

"What was that, Nea?" asked Widlong. Kurt noticed how surprised Widlong looked from the insult. It almost looked as if she had hit him. "Why the sudden attitude, Nea? That's not a very good way to act towards someone who has more power in the situation than you." He began to move toward some of the equipment. "What? Did you think there's hope because your mommy and daddy are here? Well guess what? There is no hope, not for you." He slammed his fist down on another button and Nea screamed, the cage had been electrified.

"NO!" yelled Kurt and Ororo, straining against the straps that held them.

"You lost her once I'm sur-" Widlong was cut off by a large "BOOM!" Shara's head appeared through a hole that now existed in the wall. Widlong shut off the electricity going to Nea's cage, dragged her out and scrambled through a secret door with a knife at her throat. The X-men (including Kris, Shara, and Brandon), ran through the hole and freed Kurt and Ororo. The two X-men dashed over to the place where Nea had disappeared.

"What are you looking for, Mr. Wagner?" asked Shara.

Kurt turned and explained, though he was mainly addressing the adults, "You may remember one of my other daughters, Nea. She was about two years old when she disappeared." he stopped and let out his next breath slowly. "and that man has her!"

"What?" asked Cyclops, "I thought she died... in an explosion."

"So did we, until now." replied Kurt.

Brandon looked over at some of the odd equipment and leaned on the wall. There was a quiet "beep" and the wall opened, revealing a flight of stairs that spiraled down. "Whoa!" said Brandon as he stumbled to regained his balance.

The silence that followed was shortly broken by a scream. Kurt and Ororo literally flew down the stairs. To their horror, they saw Nea sprawled at the bottom of the stairs, they could see the blood pooling around her.

* * *

Wanna know what happens next? If yes please review and tell me so. I must get 3-5 positive reviews before I will update on this story. Please look at my profile for more details. Special thanks to MedowLark4491 who edits all my stories! 


	2. Life is Full of Surprises

- What Happened to Nea? - Chapter 2, Life is full of Surprises-

Disclaimer: All X-men belong to Marvel. Nea, Brandon, and Shara are all my characters; Kris and any other characters I may have used in my story belong to Medowlark4491; please do not use our characters without our permission. Thank you!

* * *

"NEA!" Both Kurt and Ororo rushed to their daughter's side. 

"Oh Kurt," Ororo gasped as she saw the large gunshot wound in Nea's stomach.

"Take... it off!" Nea suddenly coughed between forced breaths, blood came up in her throat, making her speech difficult to understand.

"Vas? Nea vhat is it?" Kurt urged his daughter.

"The-" she moaned, and coughed but managed to gasp, "inhibitor... take it... off!" The color began to drain from her eyes.

"GAMBIT!" Ororo cried.

"Yes Storm?"

"Can you get the inhibitor off?" Gambit quickly inspected the inhibitor,

"_Oui_," Gambit skillfully worked on the inhibitor, there was a soft _beep_ and it snapped open. Nea gasped as if something long gone had suddenly returned..

"Kurt look!" Ororo said, she was looking at Nea's gun shot wound. It was healing, and soon the color came back to Nea'seyes.

"Guess Logan ain't de only one wit healin' factor." commented Gambit.

Brandon and Shara, who were watching both stepped back respectfully to talk.

"So who's that?" asked Shara.

"I think it's another of the Wagner's kids..." said Brandon.

"You're right," said Kris suddenly from behind. Both Brandon and Shara jumped. "She disappeared when I was 4, she was about 2."

"Wow," said Shara, "She remembers her parents?"

"Apparently. She must have my mother's memory." They all spun around as another shot rang out from behind, Kurt cried out, he had been hit in the back. The teleporter stumbled forward.

"Kurt!" yelled Ororo as her husband fell.

"Dad!" yelled Nea and Kris.

"You mutants will all die!" screamed Widlong as he prepared to fire again. Shara shifted and leaped in front, she winced as the bullet glanced off her scales.

"_You're gonna pay for that_." she growled mentally at the crazed professor. Widlong turned and ran, Brandon sped after him. Widlong ran through a door and locked it. Brandon ran straight at the wall, phasing through it. The boy passed Widlong, cutting him off from his escape.

"You are a foolish boy." said Widlong, firing at Brandon.

Brandon looked down as the bullet passed through him, leaving him unhurt. "Not really, and just to let you know I could have easily dodged that." Widlong fired again. "You're the stupid one, you know that?" Brandon said disgustedly, "You can shoot at me all day and nothing will happen! But then again we don't have all day."

Widlong's eyes narrowed, but then widened as he heard a Cyclops blast away the door behind them.

"Get out of my way!" Widlong screamed, running at Brandon. Brandon let the man run straight through him before swinging around, grabbing him, and giving him a good shock. Widlong fell stunned just as the others came running up the hall.

"What took ya so long?" asked Brandon with a grin, but the grin faded as he remembered Mr. Wagner, he let Scott take care of  
Widlong and he sped down the hall.

* * *

Note: Hey I know this chapter is quite short... but I thought it would be a good place to stop. 

Rember: I will only update if I get good reviews, check out my profile


	3. A new family

Disclaimer: X-Men belong to Marvel... Chane, Kiesha, TJ and Kris all belong to Meadowlark4491... Shara, Nea, Christine and Brandon all belong to me. Please don't use my characters or Meadowlark4491's characters without our permission. Thank you! Please read and Review!

* * *

"Kurt! Oh, Kurt, no." Ororo moaned, holding her dying husband.

"...Mom, I can help!" Nea said suddenly as she moved toward her father. Everyone else waited as she placed her hand on her father's back and closed her eyes. The girl's hand glowed with a soft purple light. Moments past before Kurt gasped, the life returning to his eyes. Nea smiled tiredly. They all watched in wonder as the bullet seemed to remove itself and the wound healed underneath her hand.

"Y' just full o' surprises ain't y'?" commented Gambit..

-Back at the Mansion -

"We have another sister?!" Chane and Kiesha, the younger twins, exclaimed together. Theresia (TJ) and Kris were there also.

"_Ja_," replied Kurt.

"Why didn't we know about her sooner?" Chane's blue eyes were as curious as his voice.

"You have to understand, this was a very painful topic for your father and I." Ororo replied, "We... we thought she was dead. She disappeared in an explosion and we couldn't find her."

"So where is she?" asked Chane.

"Come in, Nea." called Kurt. Slowly the door opened, and Nea shyly entered the room.

"Hello," she said shyly looking down at the ground, then she looked up with her light purple eyes and met each gaze. She walked quickly over and sat down next to Ororo.

"I know this is going to be a bit strange for everyone," the wind rider said, "but I'm going to expect you all to be accepting and welcoming."

"Of course!" said Kiesha, she got up and went over to Nea. "I'm Kiesha!"

"Hi," Nea said smiling.

"I'm Chane," said Chane, waving from his seat. Nea smiled at him.

"And you met Kris and Theresia earlier." said Kurt.

-A week or so after Nea first comes to Xavier's-

"Hey Nea!" Shara called, waving her hand.

"Yeah?" asked Nea, turning to the dragon-shifter.

"You wanna go shopping?"

"Uh, I would but I have to do my homework first."

"You have all weekend!"

"So? If I do it now I don't have to do it later."

"Hmph... you're such a goody-goody"

"...Yeah... so?"

"It's not a good thing, goody-goodies are so... so _perfect_." said Shara, emphasizing her last word.

"Being a 'goody-goody' is not a bad thing, anyway I'm not trying to be perfect or a 'goody-goody', plus you make failing sound like a good thing."

"I'm not failing!"

"I didn't say you were."

"I give up!" Shara said rolling her eyes. She left Nea in the hall where she was. Nea sighed. She was beginning to like this place, but she could never help feeling somewhat out of place. Being a perfectionist was hard, she just wanted to do her best. She went to the library, sitting down on one of the couches facing the door and started on her homework. She liked it there in the library, it was quiet and had a calmness to it. Grabbing her headphones she put on her favorite CD and worked in silence until she heard someone enter the library. Looking up she saw it was the boy who had come along when she was rescued. His name was Brandon, he was tall and of average build, though his hair was white.

Brandon did not notice Nea and was grumbling about some assignment he had to do. He looked up and jumped, apologizing, "Oh I'm sorry I didn't realize you were there," Nea noted that his face had turned red.

"That's ok," Nea replied turning off her music.

Brandon came over and sat down on the couch across from Nea. "So...how do you like it here?"

"I like it."

"That's it?"

"That's all you asked me."

"... I guess you're right-" he was interrupted by someone calling his name in a most irritated fashion. Christine, his twin sister, though she looked like his opposite with her jet black hair, came through the wall looking severely ticked off.

"I DIDN'T DO IT!" Brandon yelled as his sister came towards him.

"BRA- oh hi, Nea!" she paused, "Please excuse my entrance but I must speak with my brother."

"I didn't do it!"

"Suuuuure you didn't! Where's my money, Brandon? Where did you hide it?"

"I don't have it!"

"You spent it already?"

"I NEVER HAD IT!"

"That's what you said last time!"

"Yeah... but you have no proof this time!"

"I don't need proof! one offense is enough evidence!" Christine growled. "Sorry about this Nea." Christine added before lunging at her brother. Brandon took off, making use of his superhuman speed. "GET BACK HERE!" Christine yelled after him.

Nea blinked as the two siblings left the library. She put her headphones back on, laughing quietly to herself. Silence was restored, but it was soon broken again as Kris entered the room. "Hello, Kris." Nea called from her seat.

"Oh hey, Nea. What are you doin'?"

"Homework."

"Ah, whatcha listenin' to?"

"Oh it's just some symphony type music."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I've always liked how it sounded, do you play an instrument?"

"Piano."

"Cool, I've always loved the violin... when-" she stopped.

"When what?"

"Nothing, it's not that important."

"By the look on your face I'd say it is."

Nea sighed. "When I was taken away, I wasn't always held by Widlong. There were these people who tried raise me and make me believe that I was their child. But I didn't believe them and never once referred to them as my parents. I think it irritated them, but they just didn't have a parental feel to them if you know what I mean. They gave me a violin, as something to do, and I immediately fell in love with playing it. I couldn't help it, it was a way to escape all their pestering and questions about how my powers were developing. It was an escape from the fact they were just using me to get more information on mutant development. The whole parent thing was just to see how my powers would develop under a calm family environment. They obviously thought it wasn't working and that's when they handed me over to Widlong." Nea shivered as the memories came back to her, Kris who had sat next to her, put his hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, it's ok,"

"I know, I really want to continue playing, but I don't know how to ask Mom and Dad about it."

"I'm sure they'll want to know about it."

"Yeah. I guess you're right... By the way, thank you for listening."

"You're welcome. Any time."

Their conversation was rudely interrupted as Brandon and Christine phased through the wall near them. Christine landed on top of Brandon who gasped as she pressed her knee into his gut.

"Where is it, Brandon?" Christine growled.

"If you kill me I can't tell you."

"HA! You just admitted you did it!"

"I did n- fine. I'll go get it if you let me up."

"You think I'm that dull, Brandon?"

"Y-no!"

"Oh! Hi, Nea, didn't think you'd still be in here. Hi, Kris..." Christine looked up with a guilty grin on her face. Brandon groaned, craning his head around.

"Get off, Christine! Hey, Kris, can I have a little assistance?"

"I already have one short-tempered sibling... I don't need yours after me."

"I don't have a short temper!" said Christine defiantly and glared down at her brother before he could make a comment, "I just don't appreciate it when my brother takes my money!"

"I'll give it back! Just get off!" Brandon squirmed impatiently. Christine got off her brother, who's ego was throughly bruised.

"Well I'm done, so I'll see you guys later." Nea got up from her seat, gathered up her books and headed for the door.

"See ya." called Christine. Kris got up to find the book he had originally come in to the library for, leaving Christine and Brandon alone. Brandon realized his sister was looking at him kinda oddly.

"What! I'll give it back!"

"You like her."

"Who?"

"Nea."

"I do n-"

"Brandon, I'm your sister. I notice the details. Like the fact that you turn red whenever you're around her... _And_ you keep shifting from one foot to another, you never do that."

"I do no-"

"Whatever,"

"Don't tell anyone!"

"Oh so you do like her!"

"I didn't say that, just don't tell anyone your _suspicions_!"

"Fine, as long as you give me my money back!"

"I promise."

"Alright, my mouth is sealed."

"For how long?"

"You know I wouldn't tell unless you provoked me."

* * *

Thanks for reading! 


End file.
